Rocket Raccoon's vigilanty justice
by sur2sur
Summary: Rocket raccoon finally finds the killer of the first individuals who were every nice to him
1. Chapter 1

Rocket Raccoon's Vigilante Justice

sur1sur Summary: Rockets finds the main killer to his first group of friends  
He sets a trap and catch the killer and two others  
He decides an eye for an eye is fair

Work Text:

Rocket suddenly sat up in bed and looked at the holo-view and could not believe his luck. He finally found the murderous bastard that killed the first individuals who were kind to him.

Rocket looked around the Milano and remembered his oath. No matter what it cost him, he was going to get vengeance for Mark, Matthew and Rita.

But first he had to set a trap for him. He would have to make sure that the rest of the guardians would not be consider involved.

Rocket went to his special hidden locker and opened it. Before pulling out the golden suit and the file, he made shortly after they were killed.

He was going to call in several favors. He would leave a note stating he would be gone for a few days and for the rest of the guardians not to worry about him.

Rocket walked out to his room and found Gamora in the common room before saying," I have to take care of some personal business and I will be gone for a few days."

Gamora noticed the look in Rocket's eye. She has seen it before in other people before asking," What are you planning on?"

Rocket realized that Gamora had an idea that he was planning something before answering," I made a promise a long time ago and I now have a chance to fulfill that promise."

Gamora replied," If you need any help, you know I will be most willing to help you."

Rocket said," I will contact you, if I need help."

Gamora knew that Rocket was not going to let anything stop him from doing what he had planned before replying," I wish you the best of luck."

Rocket replied," Don't let the other know what I am doing. They have no reason to worry for me." Before leaving the Milano.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket set the trap to catch the murderer and whoever else happen to get caught in the same trap

Chapter Text

Rocket started for the brothel district. He kept himself alert for potential attackers. His trip to the salvage yard reminded him, here you trust no one. He kept one hand on the knife that Gamora picked out for him. He smiled as he entered the brothel district. it brought back some great memories. But he needed his former friend, Delta.

Rocket spotted Delta brothel and walked to the side door before knocking.

A muscular Asgardian opened the door before saying," Sorry, we don't serve Rodent."

Rocket counted to ten before saying, "Tell Delta, the Impossible Lover is here to collect on one of his favors."

The muscular Asgardian replied," I only obey Mistress Delta not a flea bitten creature like you."

Rocket smiled before saying," IF you don't tell Delta that I am here. I will go through the front doors. Trust me, Delta will not be happy with you, if I did that."

The muscular Asgardian replied," Wait there, and I will see if she will see you."

Rocket shook his head before saying," I am not waiting in the alley. I will wait just inside the door. Or I can go through the front door and let Delta punish you. It will probably be a level 9 or 10 punishment."

The muscular Asgardian knowing just how mad Delta could be and the severity of a level 9 and 10 punishment was. Quickly stepped a side and replied," Wait here, I will go tell her your here."

Rocket entered the brothel and sat down, as he watched the Asgardian run to Delta.

Rocket went over his plan and realized he would have to be very careful of what he said.

Rocket smell Delta before she entered the room and quickly got to his feet.

Delta entered and said, "So the Impossible Lover has returned."

Rocket replied," I am here repaying one favor for someone. They want a young female, who can pass for under 16 but she has to be over the legal age."

Delta said, "I could think so much better in my room than out here."

Rocket quickly replied," If you can not help, I think Rachael can."

Delta quickly counter with, " We have some new recruits that might be able to do what you ask."

Rocket said, "Let us go to your office and finish working out the details."

Delta replied," We could go to my fun office and you can show me that you have not lost your touch."

Rocket shook his head before saying," After I have done this favor, I may come back and rent your whole house again."

Delta smile grew before she replied," Let us go to my office and I will show you the female pictures."

Rocket said, "Before I forget, you need to teach your doorman, proper protocol for visitors." As he followed Delta to her work office.

Delta pulled out a folder before saying," This is a photo list of every lady that is or has work for me in the past 5 years."

Rocket quickly went through them before saying," These ladies could never pass for a young girl."

Delta frowned before saying," I have two new recruits but I do not fully trust either of them." Before giving Rocket two more pictures.

Rocket placed the first one down before saying," She would never pass for a virgin school girl." Before picking up the second photo.

Delta said," That girl, I think, works for Nova Corp. I am having her investigated to see if it is true or not."

Rocket replied," She has the look of a Nova Corp recruit and I think she will work perfectly for what they want her for." before tossing a 500 unit credit slip to Delta.

Delta caught the coin before saying," She will meet you in room 23. Since you are taking her off my site, you will be responsible for her health."

Rocket replied," If she gets hurt. I will have her returned to Nova Corp and if they take care of her, you know she is Nova Corp."

Delta said, "I knew there was another reason I like you. Now head to your room."

Rocket replied," See her soon." Before heading to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: setting the trap

Summary: Rocket meet the woman in room 23 and go about setting the trap

Chapter Text

Rocket walked into room 23 and waited for the nova's trainee to enter the room. He went over his plan several times while he waited for the nova corp trainee, that he was going to use as bait.

The young woman entered. wearing a teddy before saying, "Gee Mister am I in the right room."

Rocket replied, " Get dress, wear the school cheerleader costume and act like you never had sex before."

Another woman entered with the costume before saying," Is there anything else you would like."

Rocket replied," Yes, cut her hair to be just above the shoulder, tie her breast down and wipe off most of that makeup. She is suppose to look like a virgin, not a common whore. Also her temporary name will be tiffany."

Tiffany said," I am not having my breast tied down or my hair cut."

Rocket turned to Tiffany and replied," You will do as your told or I will request a refund from Della and head over to Rachael to get someone to play the part."

Tiffany knew from the other women there that Della and Rachael were rivals and neither woman like to give refunds to customers before saying," Fine."

Rocket replied," This is the story you are going to tell, You tried off for the cheerleading squad but did not make it. So act depressed. You are going into the Recko saloon to ask for a ride home. You will get several beings offering you a ride. You will say 'Never mind, I think I will walk home.' You will than take the first alley to the right of Recko saloon. When you come to a fence you will climb over it. If anyone follows you from the bar, do not fight back but under no circumstance agree to sex."

Tiffany asked," What is going on?" As the other woman dressed her.

Rocket answered," You are playing a role and if everything go right, you will earn a thousand units for your effort."

Tiffany knew Rocket was a member of the guardians of the galaxy but this was definitely not a Nova Corp sting, asked; " What will happen after I refuse to participate in sex?"

Rocket answered," If you play your role well, Nothing. IF you don't than I can not guarantee what will happen."

Tiffany asked," How will I get to Recko saloon?"

Rocket answered," Wear athletic shoes, it is a thirty minutes walk."

Tiffany asked," You want me to walk for 30 minutes."

Rocket answered," Unless you would rather spend 3 hours doing handstands, cartwheels, back flips and more cheerleader exercises."

Tiffany asked," When do you want me to leave?"

Rocket looked her over and than glanced at his watch before answering," You may go now."

After TIffany left, Rocket quickly made his way to the roof top of the building overlooking the alley. Now everything had to go as planned.

Actions


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Trap

Summary: Not everything goes as plan but the trap is still sprung thanks to Karma

Chapter Text

Rocket watched the street for the Nova Corp recruit before swearing to himself, Tiffany had redone her makeup and unwrapped her chest and looked like a young prostitute again. Rocket quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture before sending it to Madame Delta and telling her the deal was off l he was expecting a refund, and to call her bitch back.

Rocket watched as Tiffany received the call and turned around and headed back towards Delta's brothel.

Rocket suddenly heard a child scream and looked down from his position and saw three adult males, all nude, approaching a terrified young boy. Rocket smiled as he saw all the men were on his trap before using his remote and activating the non-lethal electrical cage.

The young boy seeing something stunned the adult males, wasted no time in climbing the fence and escaping.

Rocket turned off the electricity before going down into the alley. He quickly injected each pedophile with a special tranquilizer before getting the walls and creating a crate. He than used his special remote and had the lower section of the fence rise before pulling the crate to the temporary hideaway.

Rocket made sure he was not followed before getting to work. After he had everything ready, he injected his three prisoners with the special truth serum. He than walked to the semi conscious first prisoner and asked," What is your real name and how many children have you had sex with."

"My name is Ryx Arnote, I have lost count to the number of children I have had sex with and when bored with them killed them." Answered Ryx.

Rocket asked, "What is your occupation and what is in your bank account?" Planning to steal and donate all the money to Charity organization that helped children.

Ryx answered," I am the Chief Executed Officer of Interplanetary Free Tradesman. My bank accounts are almost all over 1 million units with the exception of my hidden account which is well over 50 million units."

Rocket asked," What race are you?"

Ryx answered," I am from Xandar."

Rocket than proceed to get the bank account number and password before wiping them almost completely out before heading to the next prisoner.

Rocket asked," What is your real name and how many children have you had sex with?"

"My current name is Victor Elway and I have had sex with 35 children, who I sell to slave traders when I am done with them." answered Victor.

Rocket asked," What is your occupation and what is in your bank account."

Victor answered," I am a hired assassin and I have over 80 million in my account,"

Rocket realized he had to find out more before asking," Who were you hired to kill?"

Victor answered, "I am to kill Nova Prime and as many member of the Nova Council as I can."

Rocket asked," How were you to do this?"

Victor answered," When Ryx meet with Nova Council, Nova Prime needs to be present, to talk about building a special prison. I would plant a bomb on Ryx without his knowledge and have it go off after he was at the meeting,"

Rocket asked, "What race are you?"

Victor answered," Kree."

Rocket asked, "Are you an agent for the Kree empire?"

Victor answered, " I am a special agent for the Kree empire."

Rocket remember the money the other agent had before asking," Are you allowed to request special funds from your agency?"

Victor answered, " To insure the greatness of the Kree empire I am able to request unlimited funds."

Rocket smiled before emptying Victor account like he did to Ryx.

Rocket walked over to the last prisoner and asked, " What is your real name and how many children have you had sex with?"

"My name is Rigor and I have had sex with at least 300 children," answered Rigor.

Rocket asked," What is your occupation and bank account?"

Rigor answered," I don't have a job much less a back account."

Rocket asked," How do you keep the children from reporting you to the police?"

Rigor answered," I threaten to kill their entire family."

Rocket decided it was time to make the three defendants pay for their crimes and also to those who help them get away it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Punishment

Summary: Rocket prepare his prisoners for punishment  
and does a little more

Chapter Text

Rocket wasted no time in setting up the three prisoner. He placed them on top three empty missiles. Making sure to lock the ankle cuff on each foot. He than operated the crane and had all three missile upright.

He thought since they like to rape children, let see how they like that feeling before injecting his prisoners with two drugs.

As they awoke, Rocket turned on the voice scrambler before saying, "The Golden Warriors have found you all to be guilty of having forcible sex with children. You have two options. First pay 25 million units to compensate them or their family for what you did and take the alternate punishment. OR You can die a slow and painful death."  
"As you can see by looking at your fellow prisoners, you are all secured to missiles and once the blocks are remove two 1/2 ton weights will begin to pull you further and further down the missile. You have been given a special mixed cocktail of two drugs. One is to keep you from losing consciousness and the other is to increase the amount of pain you feel."

Ryx said," This is Blackmail."

Rocket staying out of sight replied," No this is justice for all the children you raped."

Victor said, "Do you think you can get away with this."

Rocket answered, " You are the tenth group we have judge and found guilty. So we have gotten away with it before."

Rigor said, "When I am free, your all dead."

Rocket hit the button of the recorder of people chatting before replying," Maybe using one of you as an example will make you understand that we are not joking." Before pressing the button that let the platform the weight were on collapse.

Rigor began to scream as the weights pulled his body further and further down the missile. They all could hear the bones breaking. After forty five minutes Rigor stopped screaming ten minutes later his body was at the bottom of the missile and some liquid came out of the top covering Rigor and the missile.

Ryx seeing this immediately said, " Give me a computer, I will transfer the funds right now."

Rocket had a mechanical arm move a computer terminal to Ryx before saying," Any funny business and you will end up like RIgor."

Ryx access his account before saying," This can not be. What happened to my money."

Rocket sighed before replying," Guess you will be following Rigor to hell."

Victor said," Wait a minute, my previous employer will pay the compensation. Let me have the terminal."

Rocket replied," If your former employer does not pay, than you both die." Before sending the terminal over to victor with his remote.

Victor waited until the other side picked up before carefully beginning hand signals 'Trap by group called Golden Warriors need rescued' but saying," Hello Rene. I need to talk to your boss about some money transfer."

Rene hand signal 'Any idea as to where you are' but replied," He is not available right now."

Victor hand signal, 'I am about to be killed if the money is not transferred' but said," It is very important or the Cascading Fall Project will not be done."

Rene hand signal,' we are tracking your locator' but replied," Very well, do you have an account number."

Rocket replied," It is on the monitor." As he prepare to hack into the Kree monetary system.

Victor slowly began to read off the number before hand signaling, ' The tractor is with my clothes and I am naked here.'

Rene asked," How much do you need?" while hand signaling, 'Any way to let us know where you are'

Victor answered," 50 million units," before hand signaling 'I am in some kind of warehouse but there are no windows for me to see out of'

Rene began to transfer the money before noticing someone had hack their system and was drawing out units. So she quickly disconnect the call.

Rocket seeing the connection was lost notice a little over 40 millions units were added to the golden warriors secret account before saying," Since your boss did not transfer the money. He signed your death warrants." Before hitting the button to drop the platform the weights were on.

Ryx and Victor both began to scream as the weights pulled them down on the missiles.

Rocket closed the suitcase before walking over to the detonator and setting it for one hour. He than walked out the door and locked it. Causing the fail safe to be activated. So anyone opening the door would immediately set off the detonator.

Rocket quickly made his way to the sewer opening and climb into it. He than took his golden armor off and placed it in the suitcase before heading back toward his other entry point. From there it would be a short walk to the Milano.

Actions


End file.
